


Pillar and Stones

by NorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Smut Only in Chapter 2, Artists, Bossy Jon Snow, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Strange Dude, Jonerys, Modern Westeros, Neighbors, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut in Chapter 1, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernBastard/pseuds/NorthernBastard
Summary: Daenerys hates mess, noise and cheap wine. Her eccentric new neighbor offers her all those three things but somehow, it doesn't seem so bad.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamfyre77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfyre77/gifts).



> If you except something serious from this short fic, you are in the wrong place 😊

At first, she shared in Davos’s excitement when he told her that he had finally sold the last apartment in their building. It was the smallest of the studio apartments and its balcony was bigger than the apartment itself. The way it was designed, located on the last floor with precipitous ceilings and big windows, was equally charming and impractical. There was no way to even fit a full-sized closet in there, under all those low walls. 

When she had asked who the new resident was, her friend had assured her that it was some proper Northern lad. A bit broody and very serious. Broody and serious was good for her. Broody people were usually quiet and not intrusive.

The man had bought the apartment without much negotiation and fuss, according to Davos and was ready to move in almost instantly.   
That fact had rung a bit strange to her – the place was unfurnished aside from the bathroom after all. She knew her place was in the same state when she had bought it. Clearly, whoever the new resident was, that proper Northern lad didn’t need much to enjoy life. She had decided to remain an optimist and for a couple of days, Daenerys had been pleased. 

But last week everything had changed.

At first, the moving team was dragging big wooden boxes upstairs, cursing all the time. She observed their struggle through the peephole wondering what was inside. The team was orchestrated by a skinny redhead woman, whose role was limited to looking at her phone and barking orders.

Shortly after, sadly, at the time when she was at work, her new neighbor moved in and her nightmare had begun.

Until the man from apartment 10B had appeared, Daenerys’ place had been blissfully quiet, her oasis and a sacred temple of tranquility. After coming back from work, she used to be able to sit comfortably with a glass of wine, a good book, and just listen to the sounds of nature she had recorded.

But she was about to be robbed from those blissful moments of peace. 

* * *

She got back from work and immediately noticed some dirt on the corridor and the stairs. She narrowed her eyes realizing it looked like some kind of sand, irritating and scrunching under her feet. The curiosity got the better of her and she followed the traces of the mess, like a character from a fairy tale, would have followed the crumbs, and ended up at the door leading to the apartment above her.

Daenerys hated only three things: mess, noise, and cheap wine.

She knocked at his door without a second thought because her pedantic nature simply didn’t allow her to ignore such a mess. No one answered her polite knock, but she decided to knock again and again and wait as long as necessary, her family's stubbornness and temper getting the better of her.

_She heard movements inside, damn it!_

When after a couple of minutes and some more vigorous knocking, her neighbor finally opened the door she paused with her hand raised midair.

She was ready to remain stern and cold but sadly, Daenerys had a big weakness. She was a sucker for pretty faces.

And oh my, her neighbor was sinfully good-looking. His hair dark and curly, a bit of stumble on the well-defined jaw, plump lips, and deep dark grey eyes. She moved her gaze down and blinked realizing he was standing in front of her shirtless, with nothing more on aside of loose shorts. And he was messy. His pale body seemed covered by thin layer of white dust, the residues covering his grey shorts, and his dark hair. It was stuck in the junctures of his delicious abs and the well-defined muscles of his biceps and forearms.

He was just so dreamy that she would have easily forgiven him the mess he had made. That had been until he opened his mouth.

“What the heck do you want?” the young man snarled at her and his whole charm disappeared completely.

His voice was perfect, rough, and low but he had been speaking foully. The man had in fact openly glared at her, looking furious for some reason.

“When someone doesn’t open the door after the first three or four knocks that usually means that guests aren’t welcomed!”

She had been expecting anything, but being treated with such blatant disrespect! But if he thought she would just take it silently, he was in for a surprise. 

“Good evening. Nice to meet you!” she snorted at him mockingly, with disdain coloring her words. “My new asshole of a neighbor!”

The man blinked a couple of times, looking genuinely surprised by her outburst. But seriously what did he expect after a greeting as such?

“You made a mess,” Dany said, pointing behind herself at the dust on the floor. “I don’t know from under what rock you have crawled, but this is a nice place, not a dumpster. Clean it up!”

Her neighbor from now on called in her mind by the very justified name - Hot Prick –crossed his arms and looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

“I will,” he had simply said. “Just not now.”

“Then when? It got stuck to my shoes and now I will take it into my own apartment and my rugs…” she started to say in a slightly raised voice but the man rolled his eyes and closed the door at her face.

She could scarcely believe it. He just bloody slammed the door in front of her nose! Daenerys screamed softly and started to knock at the door again. She was ready to throw herself at him the second he would emerge again but her furious actions were ignored and the mandidn’t come out.  
Maybe because he was expecting some violence? Rightfully so, she still thought. Infuriated by the fact that she had been ignored, offended and shut down, she eventually was forced to announce defeat and retreated back to her place.

She poured herself another glass of wine to try and calm her nerves and was ready to call Davos and complain about the new habitant when she heard a noise outside her door. She took her shoes off and tiptoed towards the peephole.

She wasn’t able to believe her own eyes! Hot Prick was there, sweeping the corridor. He was still only in shorts but put on some slippers looking like wolf’s paws. What kind of adult man wears stuff like that? Stupid outfit aside, she raised her head and nodded to herself, pleased that he saw the error of his ways. Maybe he wasn’t completely horrible, she had thought…

She was about to leave her spot next to the peephole when he bowed for the dustpan. She raised her eyebrows when she saw his delicious ass clad in nothing but thin shorts. It was… a peachy piece of meat.

“Nice tush,” Dany mumbled and froze a moment later when the man straightened up and looked directly at her door.

She panicked completely when he placed the broom down and he walked over to her door and knocked. Well, she was planning to pull the same number on him, as he did on her earlier. Not open.

“I know you are there,” he said with slight amusement. “We didn’t start our relationship on the best foot. It’s nice to meet, I’m Jon Snow.”

She stubbornly remained quiet, leaning on her door and trying to not breathe. He would surely not dare to impose further, she told herself.  
She grimaced when her neighbor started to knock again, harder and faster in the monotone rhythm.

“I can do it all night long,” Hot Prick, named Jon apparently, taunted her in a sing-song voice.

“Fine!” she growled. She took a deep breath, smoothing her dress, and yanked the door open. “What the heck do you want?” she greeted him with an eye roll and the same words he had greeted her earlier.

“Touché,” he pointed a finger at her with a smirk “my neat neighbor from downstairs. What’s your name?”

She crossed her arms on her chest and raised her head proudly glaring at him. She should have told him to just shove it and go to hell but despite all of that, she was a bit intrigued.

“Daenerys,” she haughtily informed him.

“Sorry for earlier,” Jon had told her simply with a light shrug and a smile, charming and very sweet. Said smile made a small dimple appear in the right corner of his mouth. It was rather cute. She had been expecting more small talk but he turned around, took his broom and dustpan, and started to walk away.

_What a freak!_

“You know…” she called after him when he was almost at the stairs leading to his floor. “This is a decent place. There are kids around here! You should put something on. This…” she pointed at his naked chest. _Gorgeous naked chest, she had to admit_. “… is more appropriate for the beach.”

Jon raised his eyebrows and turned to her fully, still giving her that dazing smile. He looked down at himself and gently massaged his belly. She still felt like an idiot because of how her gaze traced his movements, almost like she had been hypnotized.

“The human body shouldn’t be covered. We are all Gods’ creations, their best art pieces,” Jon said in a gentle tone. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and raised his hands like in a prayer. “Savor the feeling of the air on your skin, Daenerys. When there’s no lover to worship you, you can cherish this feeling. Being kissed by the universe in the gentle movements of the air.”

With that being said, Jon Snow left her and climbed upstairs.

She knew her mouth was hanging open and regardless of the irritation, she wanted to burst into laughter.

Daenerys walked in the corridor, despite being barefoot and watched after him, baffled beyond reason.

She had a lunatic as her neighbor, she decided then with slight dread.

She stood there with her face closed in a conflicted grimace, wondering what kind of an alien was this handsome man, so she was startled when the door opposite her opened and Olenna Tyrell, her elderly neighbor looked outside.

“Nice piece, don’t you think?” Olenna asked with raised eyebrows and Daenerys shrugged her question off. “I was praying for those shorts to fall down,” the lady announced with a naughty smirk and Dany snorted at her. Lady Tyrell was rowdy and was always speaking up her mind. “If you ask me, he can walk around here butt naked. No one would complain!”

Daenerys blushed despite herself but had to admit that Olenna was right. He was easy on the eyes.

“He’s a bit crazy I guess,” she whispered. “It tempers down the hotness a bit, don’t you think?"

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Olenna rolled her eyes. “The crazy are the best fuck!”

“Mrs. Tyrell!” Daenerys gasped outraged but the woman only chuckled and gotten back into her apartment leaving Dany alone and a bit conflicted. 

* * *

And for the next couple of days, she couldn’t stop thinking about the rude and eccentric neighbor from upstairs. And whatever he was doing in his apartment. The noise was appearing from time to time and sounded almost like something heavy was hitting the floor again and again. It was repeating every day so far an hour or so. 

On Friday night, when she was savoring the rain and the thunder noises she had put on a loop on her recorder, she was startled by a bang again. Promising herself to be civil this time, she put on her shoes and walked upstairs to investigate. She knocked at Jon’s door gently and politely and waited for him to acknowledge her. She was waiting a bit over a minute until the door was swung open.

This time Jon greeted her wrapped in a colorful blanket that he kept bound under his armpits like a woman would do a towel. She looked him up and down, a bit surprised by his attire, and opened her mouth to greet him but he was faster.

“I am naked underneath,” he announced simply. “I put the blanket on because I thought you might not like it… as this is a decent place,” he pointed at his blanket with a mischievous smirk while she was trying to fight down the blush. “And you are without a doubt a decent woman.”

“I appreciate it,” Daenerys mumbled clearing her throat and praying that she looked indifferent. “I came over to ask you to… be a bit quieter. Well, you are not necessarily loud but the ongoing banging drives me mad.”

“Oh,” Jon raised his eyebrows and she knew instantly, that she had said something wrong. The corner of his mouth rose. “It’s not me. I would give up a lot for some banging.”

She lowered her head in defeat, knowing she just served him that mockery on the silver platter. Not wanting to carry on with innuendos she just pointed at the floor.

“Something drops on your floor that so happens to be my ceiling. I would feel better knowing what it is. It… bangs,” she explained trying to keep her tone light but serious.

“Oh, you mean that kind of banging!” Jon laughed gently and opened the door to his apartment taking a step back. He sounded innocent enough but the shit-eating grin on his face was full of ridicule. “It also happens it is connected with a _pillar and stones_ , as well. You can come in and take a closer look. Examine it closely if you wish.”

She looked at him sharply finding herself in a position similar to the one of a deer caught in the headlights. She was teased, by that Hot Prick and Cheeky Asshole wrapped in a very hot package. A rather flirty package. Why was she such a weak woman?! She knew she was doomed. 

Jon was watching her challengingly and she decided that both of them could easily play that game.

“Don’t mind if I would. Although, I am sure it is… no big deal.”

At her comeback, he tipped an invisible hat and bowed inviting her inside.

She surely lost her mind, entering the apartment of a stranger, the man walking around half-naked and flirting with her shamelessly.

She knew that the curiosity killed the cat. But she wasn’t a cat, she was a dragon. So, Daenerys took a deep breath and walked inside. 

* * *

“You’re an artist!” she said almost accusingly when she looked around the small place, covered by mismatching shelves, tables and parts of sculptures. Truth be told the view was slightly unsettling. There were body parts carved from different kinds of stones and marbles.

And in the middle of the room stood an unfinished sculpture, something that looked like a part of a destroyed temple, one ornate pillar, and the pieces of debris lying around it.

A pillar and stones, literately. 

Jon was smiling at her broadly seeing her genuinely surprised expression.

“This is a tombstone, believe it or not. One dude wants to have it on his grave. It’s a supposed metaphor of the ruins that his intimate life has become at the end of his journey… He blames his wife apparently.”

She snorted at his explanation and looked closer at the sculpture.

“So, you carve it and then…” she pointed at the floor “the pieces of stone are hitting my ceiling!”

“Something like that,” her neighbor shrugged. “But it will stop soon, I promise. The first stage is almost done. If you want, I can put a blanket on the floor to muffle the noise a bit.”

“Yes!” she told him happily. “That would be wonderful, thank you!”

The man shrugged and started to casually untangle the fabric that was covering him.   
_Wait, didn’t he say that he’s naked underneath…_

“Not right away maybe!” she exclaimed, outstretching her hand and taking hold of his wrist.

She felt a strange tingling traveling from her fingertips that were touching his warm skin, up her forearm. Jon looked her in the eyes and she opened her mouth a few times, closing them wordlessly. She looked like a dumb fish without a doubt but his dark eyes were looking at her with very clear intent, lustfully and with heat.

“Maybe you are right…” he said slowly moving his hand away from the knot.

He moved his other hand over her wrist, gently massaging her pulse point with his thumb, so she quickly released his wrist, almost like it was burning her.   
_This had escalated quickly, she_ decided feeling a soft tremor traveling between her legs. It’s been too long since she had a man in her bed and she was getting just a bit too eager for her mysterious freaky neighbor. 

She looked around again trying to hide her embarrassment. The middle of the room was a mess but under the low walls was nothing more but a broad bed, decorated by an elaborated iron frame. A rack of clothes was standing next to it and she had to admit she had never seen so little clothes at someone’s place. There were no more than five t-shirts and a pair of jeans and sweatpants. But she remembered his declaration about being naked and thought that perhaps, Jon Snow was in no need of more clothing.

“I see you are taking care of more than tombstones though,” she offered lightly pointing at some unfinished sculptures with her chin. She meant it as a nice way to start a conversation but Jon’s eyes became stormy and he shrugged with annoyance.

“This is shit,” he almost growled passing her and stopping next to the piece he was working on currently. He took hold of the small chisel and hammer and turned his attention back to the pillar.

Well, she could recognize a rude goodbye. Sighing heavily she turned around towards the exit.

“No, don’t go!” Jon almost exclaimed reaching towards her and taking hold of her elbow. She looked at his hand and back at his face a bit surprised by how desperate he seemed. “I’m sorry. I am not very… social. As you already saw, I can be a dick. Stay for a bit.”

He pointed at the bed standing a few paces from where his workshop was. Jon smiled at her with the same cute smile he had graced upon her at their second meeting.

“It’s all I got, the chairs aren’t here yet. But my bed is comfortable. Let’s talk, you are a curious woman,” he was rambling gently pushing her over the said bed. 

“Curious?” Daenerys snickered and she almost felt like a puppet on a string, feeling his warm and calloused hand on her back, when she was walked to Jon’s bed. She sat down, rearranging her flowery skirt. She waved her fingers together, putting her hands on her lap and sitting like a student waiting for a lecture. “I am boring. You on the other hand you seem to be… a peculiar person.

At her comeback, Jon only smiled at her broadly. He walked wordlessly over a small kitchenette and took a bottle of wine from the fridge. For a moment he was looking around, only to finally sigh heavily and opened the wine cork with his teeth. She was watching after him baffled when he handed her a half-empty bottle with a shrug.

“All cups are dirty. Please, drink directly from the bottle. I hope it’s tasty.”

Daenerys used all her willpower not to laugh at him openly and took the offered beverage. It was the cheapest Dronish red one could buy, sweet like honey and tasting more like strawberries than grapes. She hated sweet cheap wine. But, looking at Jon’s handsome and seemingly proud face, she smiled broadly and raised the bottle to her mouth.

“You are a gracious host,” she said with a small chuckle when the wine traveled down her throat. Maybe it was the fact that Jon’s lips had probably touched the bottle before her, but the drink wasn’t so bad.   
Jon smiled a bit shyly and continued with his work, his movements fast and surprisingly quiet. A piece of stone fell down and hit the floor. Again, it wasn’t so bad here. Was it some bloody resonating effect that caused it to sound so loud in her place?

“You said I’m peculiar…” he started, briefly glancing at her. “If by peculiar, you mean bonkers and frustrated, then maybe,” he said lightly.

There was no doubt he was a bit crazy. In a strangely captivating and charming way though. He was an eccentric, that’s for sure but he didn’t give her the vibes of a psycho.

“Why are you frustrated?” she chose to ask, trying to find the right place on the bed and a position that would look casual, not intimate or tense. 

“I have sold my greatest work recently and…” he paused looking up “… I’m thinking that it was the only good piece of art I had made. The first and the last I’ve ever created. Some artists are like that. They create something wonderful and then they die.” He glanced at her raising an eyebrow. “Metaphorically speaking of course. I love life! But then, to earn some money...” Jon grimaced pointing at the pillar and stones “ those artists are reduced to craftsmen working on the tombstone being nothing more but an equivalence of the giant penis of an aging impotent!”

She couldn’t stop herself. She burst into laughter almost lying down on his bed when he described his work so bluntly. Her laughter was bubbling more and more and soon she started to laugh making strange, piggy-like noises. Jon smiled too and glanced at her.   
But suddenly, his face morphed from amused to shocked, so fast that it gave Dany a pause. She tried to stop her ridiculous giggle, especially when he turned from the pillar and stones and looked her over carefully and slowly, his gaze almost making her blush.

“What?” she asked, wiping the tears but he didn’t answer, only put down his tools and walked closer.

His eyes were serious when he was moving his gaze over her legs and belly, towards the curve of her chest and face.  
She was getting uncomfortable under that assessment.

“You are so ethereal… so fragile and feminine. I love life but it’s clear that life loves you,” he whispered hoarsely and she was ready to burst into flames. She wasn’t just red, she had literally turned purple from embarrassment.

She was once upon a time called beautiful. It was the biggest compliment she had ever received from a man. Her boyfriend praised her like that when he took her clothes off but it was an entirely different kind of praise than the one this strange neighbor of hers gave her.

Somehow that of her neighbor’s felt almost technical and yet, unbelievably intimate. No one had ever looked at her with a gaze so heated and so full of awe.

“Thank you?” she murmured quietly trying to escape from his serious look. All she could do was lower her gaze.

Jon knelt in front of her, right at her feet and moved his hand to touch her knee. Part of her was ecstatic and another grew worried. She was in the apartment of a stranger who was getting too touchy right now.

“Hey!” she said feeling irate and smacked his outstretched palm hard. It looked like he had been awakened up from a daze because he blushed, for the first time he really blushed, and lowered his gaze.

“I am sorry,” he whispered mortified. “I just saw you and got a bit lost.”

“You saw me earlier,” she murmured not knowing what to make from his strange behavior.

“Not like that…” he said seriously and stood up. When he knelt the blanket had moved lower, now hanging loosely around his hips. “Stay here, please!” he said urgently and moved toward a messy desk, raising the blanket a bit, like a woman would a ball gown. He looked equally ridiculous and hot. “Do you have some free time?”  
Daenerys raised her hands at his question, trying to stop him.

“What are you doing?” she asked when she saw him coming back with a sketchbook. He was holding a piece of coal and was moving his head in every direction watching her carefully.

“A quick sketch, I promise… Give me an hour!”

“Jon…” she said slowly but he only furrowed his eyebrows and started to furiously draw.

 _Have I just become a muse?_ she wondered. It was somehow flattering, she had to admit. The best she had to do at her apartment was to watch some TV and drink more wine. She looked at Jon, his beautiful face and perfect body, now almost completely uncovered.

She really wanted to bang him as hard are those damn stones were banging over her floor. In the worst-case scenario, she would just end up a bit bored. Although, she had Jon’s defined muscles to distract herself with.

In the best-case scenario though… Didn’t artists sometimes engage with their muses?

“I can spare an hour,” she mumbled but Jon didn’t answer her.

His gaze was only dancing from her body to the thing he was drawing.   
She asked him a couple of times if he wanted her to move differently but again, she was completely ignored. Jon Snow was in his own world and she realized, she had been reduced to an object he was trying to capture on the paper. Sighing heavily, she focused back on his nice abs to distract herself. 

* * *

She was on edge all the time and she had decided she hated Jon Snow with every fiber of her being.   
For the last month, she had been spending more and more time with him, to the point where in the evenings he would knock a strange code-like rhythm on her ceiling and she would walk over to his place. She was always doing it with an eye roll, a bit annoyed and yet, hopeful and excited.

Jon was always greeting her with a beaming smile, wearing his usual loose shorts. Then, he was sitting her on his bed, offering some foul drink or unhealthy snacks that she was accepting. Later, he was working while she was sitting obediently. But aside from sitting they had been talking. They had been talking for hours. 

on was working on the sculpture of her and he seemed to be proud announcing her that. But when one evening she reached for the fabric that was covering his work in progress, he stopped her harshly and became so furious that she got a bit scared of him. He apologized sincerely afterward, explaining that she couldn’t see it for now because it’s not some stupid tombstone made of pillar and stones…

“I am recreating perfection. It deserves to be seen in its full glory, not earlier!” Jon told her with heat and she wanted to pull him down and kiss him then.She took his words as the greatest compliment.

Her first assessment of him proved to be correct – Jon was a fascinating man, a bit eccentric but harmless. There was a nostalgic nature in him but also a lot of playfulness and something a bit darker, lurking underneath. He was able to make her laugh and he was making her thoughtful one moment and sad the next, keeping her on a rollercoaster of emotions. While he was working on his sculpture, usually with a cigarette between his teeth, she found herself willing to confide in him, share with him her problems and small joys. Jon was always able to provide her with advice or support or just something sweet to say. He had an impact on her, was a bad influence as well. He made her smoke again for instance.

She hated herself for that because it had been five years since she broke her habit. But Jon, at one night, was able to just simply break her strong willpower, by merely walking over to her and puffing the smoke in her face.

“I know you want it,” he mumbled huskily and she almost trembled, feeling that his voice was holding an indication for more than just cigarettes.

“I don’t want it,” she argued softly but Jon just kneeled between her tights and gently kissed her, their first kiss, full of promise and sweetness. He barely touched her lips and yet she was breathing heavily when he moved his head away.

“Yes you do,” he slightly mocked and offered her a smoke. Her heartbeat was running away when she took a cigarette from his hands and took a deep inhale. It was amazing, she missed it so much. “That’s my girl,” Jon praised her, nuzzling his nose over her collarbone and she grew excited, expecting him to take things further. Sadly, he gently kissed her neck and moved away, carrying on with his work.

She was burning for him, especially since he had started to touch her.

He called it a professional evaluation, so she had agreed, hoping that it meant some fun time.

But no, Jon was literally examining her whole body, starting from her foot and looking at each and every toe, up her calf and thigh. She was ready to raise her hands in victory when his hands wandered on the inside part of her thigh and she saw his hands shook gently then. But he skipped her most intimate parts and moved his hands over her belly and ribs. It was driving her mad, the way she was constantly wet around him but she was telling herself to keep up with his game. She was sure that the second they gave in to their lust, it would be beyond amazing. Especially since Daenerys could tell he wanted her. It was not only visible on his face, in his heated gaze, but his loose shorts were almost constantly strained, giving clear evidence of his desire.

When she finally asked why they didn’t have sex just yet, Jon smirked and pointed at the unfinished sculpture.

“You are my muse. I can’t have sex with you before I finish.”

“Why the heck not?” she asked outraged and a bit surprised by his bizarre justification.

“What if my performance would not be up to your expectations and the wave of the letdown would cause you to take your revenge and destroy my beauty?”  
His explanation was so absurd that she snorted at him.  
“Don’t laugh,” Jon murmured under his tone. “It’s bad luck to fuck the muse.”

“Even if the muse is willing?” she asked coyly and his eyes flashed dangerously.

“Especially then…” Jon said with a very sad expression and Dany laughed at his misery.

She had to admire his strong will though. So she only handed him the wine that she brought, a fine dry white blend from Highgarden. Drinking straight from the bottle had become their strange tradition.

“By the way…” he hesitated briefly after a brief pause “… you may not enjoy yourself.”

“Are you saying you’re a bad lover?” she asked with raised eyebrows and lay down on his bed, leaning on her elbow. She felt especially flirty tonight and decided to pull all her tricks on him. Jon looked up and down her body and bit his lower lip. Instead of answering he took a swing from the bottle and then made a gauging sound.

“It’s horrible,” he judged and she gasped outraged.

“How dare you! It cost ten dragons, it’s one of the finest!”

“What?!” he asked outraged. “Have you lost your mind woman? We could have gotten five bottles of Dornish!”

She laughed at him and his hilarious expression. 

“You drink to get drunk!” Jon added and laughed alongside her.

“You drink to taste something good too. And don’t think, you are going to distract me,” she warned him outstretching her hand for the bottle. He passed it to her and watched her taking a small sip. “Are you a bad lover?” she taunted with a smirk.

For a long moment, Jon looked thoughtful but eventually shook his head slowly.

“I am peculiar…” he admitted eventually.

“You are peculiar in everything,” she told him with a shrug. No big deal. “Any strange fetishes? Because I am not against some fun but I have boundaries.”

Jon rubbed the back of his head and Dany felt her easy smile dying down. Now she was intrigued and a bit worried.

“It’s nothing dangerous or gross…” he shrugged turning back to his sculpture. The bloody pillar was almost finished.   
She crossed her arms on her chest and raised her eyebrows.

“You can share it with me… We can see if…” she started slowly and very carefully “I would be willing to participate.”

Jon looked at her and seemed to be thinking hard for a long moment. Eventually, he sighed and put down his tools, brushing off his hands.

“I like my woman to be unmoving and quiet.”

Daenerys almost rolled her eyes. Unmoving and quiet. Well, there were worse things surely… But after a brief second, she paused.

“But breathing?” she asked before she was able to stop herself and Jon blinked, taken aback by her blunt question.

“What?” he asked shocked and then grimaced. “Of course breathing!”

She blushed and moved uncomfortably on the bed. Her eyes moved around the room, looking at dozens of small and bigger sculptures.

“Do you like to do it…” she asked slowly nodding her chin towards the sculptures and Jon sighed heavily.

“It’s not a Pygmalion syndrome,” he informed and she noted to read more about it. “I like my women living and breathing,” he underlined and she blushed even more. “I just…” he hesitated to make an unidentified move with his hands. “I like them dependent. It’s so exciting to see a woman lying there and fighting to remain in control and silent when I take care of her.”

Daenerys crossed her legs watching Jon carefully.

“So, it’s more a power play then?”

“Maybe,” her neighbor shrugged. “But I know from experience that women don’t usually enjoy it. It’s in our nature to participate, to give as much as we receive. To…” Jon bit on his lower lip and his gaze traveled up and down Dany’s body, making her blush even more. “…scream in relief and beg.”

“You are so full of yourself, aren’t you?” she tried to smile easily at him, taking another swing from the bottle. “You assume you could make me scream and beg.

“I know I will.”

His statement lacked any boasting. It was a simple statement of a man who knew what he could do to a woman. It was a big turn-on.

“Will you?” she asked in a voice that sounded strangely alien to her ears.

Jon turned to her fully then, watching her carefully. He silently outstretched his hand and she gave him a bottle. He only drunk some wine and nodded slowly, seemingly to himself. His gaze moved towards the covered sculpture and he appeared to be thinking hard over something. Over whether he should fuck her right now, she realized.

“We can see how much you can take…” he finally announced taking another step towards her and looking down at her, her eyes dark and slightly dazed. There was something strangely erotic in the way he was looking at her while his strong legs spread her tights slightly. “Would you like to try?”

She wanted to scream in victory but instead, she nodded her head slowly.

“Very well,” Jon nodded shortly and knelt in front of her, placing the bottle down next to the bed. “We shall see how much Miss Confident can take.”

Something was lurking in his eyes and Daenerys gulped, wondering whether she had made a mistake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard.

“This is our first time, so how about I allow you to have… three slips?”

Daenerys snorted quietly hearing his offer but Jon’s face was solemn and it became rather obvious how seriously he was treating their little game. 

She was excited and eager to take a part in this strange challenge. Personally, she considered it close to impossible to remain completely quiet and immobile during sex but she was as curious and stubborn as she was skeptical. 

“Fine!” Daenerys said loudly, although her previous confidence was slowly starting to leave her. “How do you want me?” she asked with a raised head, trying to stop the trembling of her hands. 

It was something new, something a bit naughtier than what she was used to. She had known Jon for a little over a month and aside from one kiss and his infuriating touches, they hadn’t been intimate. 

And now, she was jumping head first into something she had never tried, into something she would most likely not enjoy. Or maybe she would?

She was never a vocal lover and truth be told, she was rather lazy. She was fine with her partners taking care of her. On the other hand, her passive approach could have been caused by her previous lovers. They were just unable to throw her off balance as easily as her neighbor could. With Jon and his glorious body, she was willing to participate fully. Kiss him, lick him and bite him. Rub over his whole body… Oh sweet irony, he would rather have her completely submissive. 

Jon furrowed his brow, probably reconsidering his offer one more time. But before she asked him timidly if he had changed his mind, he nodded shortly and took hold of her chin. She looked up at him, feeling a strange excitement in the pit of her stomach. 

“You can stay on the floor for now.”

_For now?_

“You have me so hot for you that you will not be forced to kneel for too long.”

Upon realizing what his plan was she glanced at his crotch and his visible erection. _She could definitely do that._

“Don’t be afraid, I will not cause you any harm. At times you may feel overwhelmed but I am sure you can handle it,” he told her gently and she started to lose her nerve for real. 

His sweet words were not calming at all. He had to notice her hesitation because he tilted his head a bit to the side and smiled softly. 

“Are you sure, Daenerys?”

His smile was her downfall. She cursed his good looks and the whole weakness it was causing. Daenerys took a deep breath and nodded. 

“What about protection?” she inquired. “I am on the pill but I am not sure…”

“I am clean. I have my test results somewhere…” Jon added quickly, slowing down at the end and looking around the apartment, seemingly in search of his medical files. 

“Gods…” Daenerys shook her head slowly. “Somehow I trust you, you know?” 

“Good. I am a very honest man,” Jon told her with his eyebrows furrowed. “Only scumbags lie.”

She laughed at his outraged declaration. Daenerys rubbed her forehead and nodded once. 

“Let’s do this. If I don’t enjoy myself, we will stop?” she asked to receive some sort of verbal assurance from him and Jon nodded solemnly. 

“Instantly. But you will not want me to stop.”

She laughed softly at his words and allowed him to capture her lips in a slow kiss. Jon was a very skilled kisser, slow and precise, focused on gradually building up her excitement. Daenerys moaned softly and reached for his neck, only to feel a grip over her wrist a second later. 

Jon tutted at her with a mischievous smirk. 

“That’s not a part of the game…”

“Do you always have to do this like that? I mean… You know what I mean,” she rasped a bit, wondering if engaging with Jon meant to be forever immobile. To her relief, he shook his head gently. 

“Most of the time,” he smiled sweetly. “We could do it more… conventionally if you want. For the first time, I mean.”

She didn’t want to, she decided. She wanted to see if she would enjoy herself in such a scenario. And the small part of her mind was stubbornly whispering that she wanted Jon to see her worthy of his time. Stupid, insecure thoughts. 

“I am curious,” she admitted. 

“I told you, you are a curious woman,” Jon leaned in again and kissed her with more heat, pulling her closer. 

She was seated and he was standing, and the closeness caused her chest to be almost plastered to his crotch. She could feel that his cock was hard and throbbing for her and she almost moaned again. 

Jon moved his head away and licked his lips slowly.

“Come on,” he urged her to stand up and started to untangle the bow on her back, working on freeing her from her flowery dress. “We start right now. Any questions?”

She hesitated. She had a few but somehow she was unable to wrap her mind around it. 

“I can’t move or speak, yes?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. 

“Not an inch?” she asked a bit worried and Jon chuckled softly hearing her trembling voice. 

“Sweetheart, no one is going to electrocute you if you do. Just do your best. I am so excited that you want to try it with me,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear. “We will… keep working on that.”

She didn’t need any more prompting. Daenerys took a deep breath and watched him silently taking off her clothes. Jon paused at her bra briefly and threw it away with a grimace. 

“Don’t wear this torture device in my presence, please!”

She almost came back with a snarky remark but stopped herself at the last moment. Seeing that she almost slipped up, Jon smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes playfully, causing him to snort. It was starting to transform into something more playful. Perhaps she was worried for no reason.

And yet, the second Jon took off her underwear, something in him changed and the previous playfulness was nothing but a memory. He took a step back and assessed her with a serious gaze. Under his scrutiny she wanted to desperately cover herself, her hands even jerked a bit in the attempt but she stopped herself. Daenerys knew her body was toned and feminine. She had nothing to be ashamed of and she recognized, looking at Jon’s face, that he enjoyed the view immensely. 

“Your body is better than I'd imagined,” he informed her and walked closer, palming her right breast a bit harshly. His second hand sneaked behind her and took a grip of her butt, squeezing one globe almost painfully. 

_It seemed that Jon liked it a bit harshly after all_. 

Jon’s lips moved over her neck and collarbone kissing her messily, with tongue and teeth, almost like he would have wanted to taste her. She was sure her skin would be left bruised and red afterward but somehow she didn’t care. She would wear a bloody scarf to work. His hands were a bit rough, calloused, and strong. They were mapping her back and buttocks, pinching and massaging her somewhat roughly. When his lips finally closed around her nipple, she took a deep breath. Her breasts had always been sensitive and despite wanting nothing more than to moan, she was forced to focus on remaining quiet.

And her forced silence was somehow amplifying the whole experience. 

His tongue was wicked, teasing her nipple with just a tip, his teeth grazing gently over a sensitive spot. When Jon’s mouth closed over the peak all of a sudden and he sucked the nipple hard, hard enough to almost feel uncomfortable, she shut her eyes closed and balled her fists. 

Jon raised his head and looked at her with a small smirk and she gently smiled back hoping that smiling was not against his crazy rules. 

“You are doing very well,” he praised her softly. “It feels a bit different, doesn’t it?” 

She knew what he meant. And damn him, it did feel different. Her body was forced to be more controlled and therefore she was more aware of herself and her reactions. 

Jon gripped the nape of her neck and looked her dead in the eyes, his gaze turning darker.

“Kneel,” he simply ordered and his hand put more pressure on her neck. “And keep your hands to yourself. Stay still.”

She felt her knees bend of their own accord while she lowered herself to the floor carefully, with Jon’s hand still firmly holding her all the time and softly taking up the way her knees hit the floor. 

Jon looked at her from above and she felt strangely excited. It was a new experience to feel dominated, and although she expected to feel awkward or offended, she felt strangely secure. Jon’s eyes were honest and gentle and didn’t hold any kind of disrespect. 

He was still looking at her face when he lowered his worn grey shorts and kicked them aside. 

She was aware of his penis’ length, at least approximately, but its girth came up as a bit of surprise. She would have to work hard on taking him in her mouth. Jon closed the fist over his cock and gave it a few jerks observing her face carefully. 

The hand he still kept on the nape of her neck traveled into her hair and he wrapped her locks around his wrist, gently but surely tilting her head backward. 

Daenerys closed her eyes briefly taking a calming breath. It was a bit more dangerous, a vulnerable position. She pushed her hands into the outer parts of her thighs. How did he imagine it to take place? 

_Simply_ , the tiny voice in her head mocked her naivety. _He will just fuck your mouth, whatever he wishes._

”Relax, all will be fine,” Jon soothed her, probably sensing her hesitation. ”And open up your eyes, sweetheart, I need to see how you are doing. I will take care of everything.”

She obediently looked up at him and relaxed a bit upon seeing his soft gaze. Jon leaned over her and kissed her hard and messy, harder than he had earlier. When he finally moved away her lips were swollen and wet and before she was able to take a proper breath, he took hold of her chin and pushed his cock into her mouth. Her lips closed around the tip and swirled her tongue over the slit causing Jon to grip her hair tighter. 

He pushed in more slowly, watching her attentively and he paused immediately when she felt her throat close in protest. 

She waited for some snarky remark but Jon only made a strange noise, almost like he was exhaling in relief and his hips pulled back and then pushed forward, filling her mouth completely. She was not sure how passive he wanted her to be but she decided to take a risk and added some friction, hollowing her cheeks and sucking his cock in earnest. She kept her eyes fixed on him and felt an amazing excitement when his head lolled back and he groaned. 

”Fuck Dany, keep going,” he hissed. 

_Well, look at that_. _Perhaps the next time she should ask him to stay completely immobile and quiet_ , she thought with annoyance. 

She appreciated how controlled he was, trying not to be too pushy even though his movements became faster and more uneven and eventually she felt his cock tensing in her mouth. She opened her lips further getting ready to take him. It was a bit unsettling that she was ready to do so, without a second thought, at their first encounter but Jon yanked her head back forcefully and she felt his hot come splatter over her cheek, neck, and breasts. 

And he dared to chuckle at her.

“I wanted to do the gentlemanly thing but it seemed I went ahead of myself.”

She called him an asshole in her head and glared at him. _The nerve of him!_

Perhaps her annoyed gaze, or maybe something different, caused Jon to pull her hair hard and she quickly stood up. Trying to avoid having her hair ripped. Her body hit his chest hard, her sensitive nipples grazing over his chest. That awkward position made her feel even more fragile when she sensed his hard muscles in comparison to her soft flesh. 

Jon plastered her to his body and smirked down at her. 

”Want a taste?”

She needed a moment to realize what he was implying and she opened her mouth to rebuff him, but quickly closed it, catching onto their game at the last moment. 

”It was a rhetorical question,” Jon added playfully. ”I know you do.”

She blinked surprised when he leaned down and swept his tongue over her tits collecting his sperm. 

_Wh_ at _the… what kind of man was doing things like that?!_

He plunged his tongue forcefully into her mouth growling softly and she moaned against herself, both because of the taste of him and the whole naughty kiss. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. She could have never imagined any of her previous partners offering something so... dirty. But Jon only bit on her lower lip hard and smiled mischievously, still confident and slightly playful. Something was telling her that he was not going to shy away from getting dirty and the possibilities that had appeared in her head made her blush even more. 

His tongue kept working, licking her chest and neck clean, occasionally sweeping over her nipples or sucking on her pulse point. His ministrations caused her cunt to clench in a built-up frustration and she was finally forced to close her legs, embarrassed by how impossibly wet his ‘cleaning’ made her.

Sadly, her movement didn’t go unnoticed and Jon shook his head at her.

"First slip up, Dany. And you used it for the moment when I am licking my come off your skin. You like that, don’t you?” he murmured in her ear and put his hand between her legs, checking her arousal.

He tensed a bit when his fingers grazed over her slick lips and Daenerys wanted to groan. She was dripping, she knew. He could feel his smile over the skin on her neck and she gulped in shame. 

“I am so happy I made a mess in the corridor the other day… But I thought you were a clean and decent woman.” 

Jon put his knee between her legs and forced her legs to open a bit more and her hips buckled when the cold air touched her wet flesh. He didn’t reprimand her only because his face was still nestled in her neck. 

When the tips of his fingers started to massage the outside of her cunt she wanted to curse herself, already knowing that Jon was right - using her chance to move so early was a mistake. He will drive her crazy with his talented fingers. 

"Let’s raise the stakes. If you break the rule for the third time, I will stop what I’m doing altogether and escort you straight to your apartment.”

She moved her head away from him and looked at his smug face with total dread. Jon snorted, that bloody asshole, seeing her terrified expression. 

“I was joking,” he assured with a small chuckle. “I will come up with… a way to punish you though, fine? I will pick the time. Just blink if you are fine with that.” 

She looked at him suspiciously considering his words. You live only once, she decided and blinked her agreement. 

She bit on her lower lip, when he hooked the hand under her knee, raising her from the floor. He sat her down on the bed and she wasn’t sure how to act. Rearrange herself or just allow the movement to take her?

She opted for the second option, and her head hit the pillow when she allowed gravity to do all the work.

It was so bizarre to act as a puppet and at the same time, strangely exciting. All she had to do was to focus on her own body and her own feelings and senses. Not bothered with the way to put her legs to look seductive and inviting, she could enjoy the feeling of the cold sheets under her back and buttocks. She could anticipate Jon’s next move. 

He looked at her and could swear he seemed to be pleased by her show of inertness. Jon reached for her arms and arranged them above her head and she was a bit surprised when next he placed the comforter in her closed fists. 

“Hold on to it,” he just ordered and she gripped it tight eagerly, realizing that holding the soft fabric would be probably her only way to react. 

She took a deep breath when he grasped her ankles and started to move her legs apart and then closer to her butt. Daenerys knew she was blushing horribly, feeling completely vulnerable spread open like that. 

“Just blink when you would be unable to stretch further,” Jon instructed and she barely contained the eye roll. 

She used to dance ballet. On the one hand, she wanted to stop him from putting her in an even more obscene position, and on the other, she wanted to please him and show how bloody flexible she was. Her feet were almost touching her buttocks when Jon finished and that asshole literally whistled with appreciation. 

“I would appreciate it if you remain like that for as long as possible. I can bound your legs to the post if you want. It will make it easier for you.”

_Oh hell no, she will not allow that madman to bind her, not so early on._

Her feelings had to be clear on her face, because Jon laughed softly.

“If you could see your face Dany... I understand, maybe later on. Just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!”

She almost told him that she had changed her mind when she heard the tone of his voice. He was far too pleased warning her. 

She was waiting and waiting and finally, she moved her gaze from the ceiling and over to Jon. He was watching her attentively, like the first time he was sketching her. She just wanted him to touch her, somehow, that security was maddening and was starting to embarrass her. 

“Don’t frown like that…” Jon told her softly and his eyes moved to her face. “I was just thinking how much I can ruin such a nice pussy.”

She inhaled sharply when his hand closed over her mound and his palm put pressure there, two of his fingers slipping between her lips and adding some friction over her clit. He kept moving his hand over her gently, very slowly and almost delicately. She was annoyed when he removed his fingers but her frustration was short-lived when she realized that he had kneeled in front of the bed and her very exposed cunt. 

_I will lose this game if he starts to lick me_ , she thought, panicked. 

She got ready, pushing her feet more into the mattress. Jon's hands moved over the inside of her thighs in a rather soothing manner, his fingers once again caressing her labia softly, so she was startled when she felt a slight sting of a slap aimed at her pussy. Her hips jerked up in surprise and she was ready to kick him in frustration. 

It didn’t even hurt, it just bloody startled her.

“I guess it was your second slipup. I think I shall start thinking on all the ways I am going to get back at you for that,” Jon informed, not even trying to hide how amused he was. 

Daenerys willed herself to not call him some nasty name. She calmed her breath and vowed to her herself, with a stubbornness that only a Targaryen could possess, that she would not fucking flinch or utter a word. 

_He will see. This smug, infuriating, annoying…_

Her vengeful thoughts got interrupted when Jon’s finger dipped into her cunt slowly, entering her with ease. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Jon. He was watching her face attentively. The mischievous smirk he had plastered on his face made him look even sexier than before and she decided to leave her fury for later and just enjoy the ride for now. She felt trapped in his gaze when he was slowly opening her up, adding a second finger after a few minutes. 

Everything Jon had put her through so far left her wanting and at the edge. It was alarming how close she was to reach her orgasm. She felt her pussy tightening a bit, the muscles of her belly tensing. She wanted nothing more but to raise her hips and ask Jon to move his fingers faster but instead, she gripped the comforter harder and gave Jon’s ministrations her undivided attention. She just knew somehow there’s no need to demand anything. She completely trusted that Jon would deliver his best. 

And he did. He was building up her pleasure slowly, without any hurry and she was unable to move her gaze away from his eyes when he was finger fucking her. All that was needed for her to cum was for his thumb to tap at her clit a few times. 

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her muscles tightened around him. She was able to stop her hips from raising but her toes still curled and her whole body trembled. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. It was like her voice had to find a way to leave her and she was left with a ringing in her ears and the smallest of her muscles shook, almost spasming. 

Jon was whispering something and it took her a moment to realize those were praises, some sweet silly words of awe. 

“You did so well,” he told her, gently kissing her knee. “Can you stay like that for a bit longer or do you want me to move your legs?”

She was in pain, she realized. Her legs were throbbing, the muscles of her calves so tight that she was sure they were about to start contracting. Jon didn’t wait for an answer or just didn’t need it really, because he gently stretched her legs and put her feet on the edge of the bed. Daenerys sighed with relief and closed her eyes. She needed a few minutes for the aftershocks to pass and her heartbeat to slow down.

By the gods, it was intense. And truth be told, he did nothing special. Did the fact that she just have an orgasm mean that their little game was over? She glanced at Jon who sat more comfortably on the floor and reached for the wine. 

He gave her a broad smile and a wink and she decided that probably meant they would keep going. Daenerys bit on her lower lip and looked at the ceiling feeling a strange giddiness. 

Her eyes moved to Jon when she felt him sneaking up her thigh again. 

“Let’s spread you a bit more…” he whispered, pushing her legs apart a bit further and sneaking one arm under her knee. 

That’s what she was waiting for. 

She gripped the comforter a bit tighter waiting to feel his lips on her but surprisingly, it was something a bit colder that moved up and down her slit. Her eyes opened wide when she realized it is nothing else but the neck of the wine bottle and her hand surged down on her own accord. 

It didn’t sit well with her. 

Jon blinked a few times and smiled gently. 

“Oh no, don't worry, I am not going to use it..." he assured her hurriedly. "Sorry, I just…” he drawled and raised the bottle to his mouth “… wanted to improve the taste of this foul drink. We will not count it as a slipup.” 

She snorted against herself and Jon smiled broadly. He moved his head between her thighs and put a soft kiss right at her opening, at which she almost jumped when the sudden pleasure felt like a jolt. 

“Forgive me for disrespecting you.”

Upon realizing that this asshole was literally apologizing to her pussy, she looked at the ceiling with an eye roll. Jon Snow was lucky to be so hot and charming because otherwise, he was completely bonkers. 

Her amusement was short-lived though because Jon was clearly bent on gaining her forgiveness. His tongue swept up and down her labia, starting from her opening and ending at her clit, slowly almost lazily. She tried to relax as best as possible, but soon Jon’s caress started to speed up and his tongue was entering her pussy and circling a small bundle of nerves. 

She focused on her breathing when Jon's mouth became more urgent, almost forceful in its ministrations. Soon, his tongue and lips started to work on her mercilessly, licking, sucking and occasionally almost biting. Daenerys was right in her previous assessment that Jon was not afraid to get dirty. Her cunt was dripping and he seemed to be very eager to clean her up, only creating a bigger mess in the process. 

Daenerys’ fists balled around the colorful comforter and she could almost taste another wave of pleasure taking over her. She opened her mouth wordlessly gasping for more air and trying to stop the noise from escaping her. 

But Jon bloody growled and pushed his face more into her heat, his nose almost nestled inside her cunt and she cursed, raising her hips closer to his mouth. 

For the smallest of moments, the terrible thought that he will stop entered her mind, but thankfully Jon kept going, bringing her more and more pleasure. She bit on her lower lip hard, trying once more to stop herself from making a noise. She had a feeling that the pleasure was going on and on and every wicked move of Jon’s tongue was only elongating it. Her body trembled again when she stopped climaxing and she just wanted to curl on the bed and fall asleep. 

Jon left her alone for a few more minutes but after her breath slowed down a bit he was back on her again, this time rolling her on her belly and sliding her body off the bed. He positioned her on with her ass raised high in the air and her knees propped on the floor. She was glad that there was a chance to nestle her face into a soft fabric and rest for a moment. 

Her crazy neighbor took hold of her butt and pushed her ass cheeks open, once again dipping his tongue inside her cunt. She felt slightly ashamed to be spread like that and having him behind her. She felt even more mortified when in his messy petting his tongue started to wander higher once in a while, touching the place that no one ever came close to. But it felt amazing and she allowed her face to show her ecstasy knowing very well that he couldn’t see her. Daenerys was sure that she couldn’t take any more of it but then Jon pushed two fingers into her, stretching her pussy again. His other hand sneaked under her body and his fingers started to circle her clit firmly. 

“Try not to scream, I know you can…” Jon told her but his voice sounded horribly gruff almost like he was threatening her and ordering her to better try her best. He was leaning over her, his strong body almost crushing hers, pushing her into the bed. “Come for me one more time, I know you can. I will fuck you afterward and let you rest, I promise.”

She felt tears filling her eyes, not knowing exactly what caused them. Pleasure? Perhaps frustration? Being oversensitive and almost sore? Or maybe sheer physical fatigue, because she dizzily realized that it was already pitch black outside. It had to be long after sunset… How many hours had passed? 

Jon's lips were touching her earlobe when he started to whisper how great it would feel to fuck her tight pussy and how much he wanted to fill her and see her dripping. She gritted her teeth slightly terrified how big of a pleasure his dirty words had caused her.

Daenerys really hoped it was her final orgasm for the night because she was unable to take more of it. But this time she didn’t even have to try and stop the movement of her body or her scream of pleasure. She just allowed it to reside in her core and her body grew slack and she nestled her face in the bed. Jon put a few gentle kisses over her back. 

Her hair was tangled and wild, the beads of sweat were running over her spine and between her breasts. She could feel the pain in her knees and the trembling of her muscles and she realized it had to take some time to bring her to the last orgasm. All Daenerys wanted was to rest but she knew that while she was sated and basically fucked into unconsciousness, Jon was left wanting. She could feel his hard cock resting over her thigh, heavy and hot and slightly wet from the dripping precum. 

Jon kissed over her cheek and tipped her jaw with his nose. 

“Do you need to rest? You can sleep for a bit. You did so well, I am so proud that you…”

Daenerys groaned frustrated and took hold of his jaw, tilting her head a bit and kissing him in a slightly awkward way. She could taste herself on his lips. Her wetness and some wine as well. 

Jon allowed her tongue an entrance and kissed her back wildly, their lips and teeth crashing and fighting for dominance. 

“Don’t count it as a slipup,” she whispered barely recognizing her raspy voice. Jon smiled slightly into her mouth and pushed her back on the bed, putting his hand on the side of her head and holding her still. 

Daenerys waited for some remark but instead, he entered her in one strong thrust, filling her completely. She had almost forgotten how it was to be taken like that. On the second thought, she doubted she had ever been. Despite being more than ready to take him, the sudden intrusion left her a bit uncomfortable and stretched adding the slightest pain to the pleasure. Jon was able to balance it nicely and she closed her eyes giving him her full attention. The way his fingers dipped in her hip, the way his skin smelled, slightly salty and spicy… What kind of noises he was making every time his cock was filling her. How his finger kept a steady rhythm over her clit and how his lips were grazing the skin on her neck when he was breathing heavily with every thrust and grunt. 

Daenerys knew she shouldn’t be able to come again. Not so soon, not while being so horribly tired and uncomfortable but Jon Snow had found something in her and was shamelessly exploiting it driving her mad. She tilted her head back and sighed when his rough cheek brushed over her sensitive skin. Her pussy started to squeeze him and it had to push Jon over the edge because his thrusts became more ragged and more forceful. She came quietly, her climax weaker than the previous ones but it was still there and she wanted to laugh. 

_This man is going nowhere as long as I’m alive_ , she vowed herself. 

He came closely after, his strong body crushing her completely under its weight. They remained quiet for some time, both breathing heavily. 

“Can I talk now?” Dany rasped and Jon nodded his head with a chuckle. 

“Aye. You are one extraordinary woman.”

“I will be a disabled woman if you don’t stop crushing my spine…” she mumbled and Jon slowly moved away. Daenerys groaned fully feeling how bloody massacred her body was. Before she changed her position Jon gripped her butt firmly. 

“Give me a moment, I want to admire my come dri…”

“Let me go, you crazy bastard!” Dany yelled at him playfully and turned to him.

She almost snickered seeing his disappointed face. Jon looked like a petulant child denied candy.

“You are more fun when you are quiet,” Jon mumbled, reaching for the wine and giving her the bottle.

She accepted it gratefully and started to drink hungrily. It tasted funny and she needed a moment to remember where the bottleneck was not so long ago. She lowered the bottle from her lips and glared at Jon who was watching her with a mischievous smirk. 

“Bath?” he suggested wiggling his eyebrows and she just outstretched her arms gratefully embracing him and allowing him to carry her to the bathroom. 

“Your sculpture is safe, Jon. You didn’t disappoint.” 

He laughed at her. 

“Good to know. But I can tell that no matter how good my new piece of art will be, it will never come close to the original in its perfection.”

“You are quite a sweet talker, aren’t you?” 

“Only for my muse,” Jon smiled back at her. 

“How many muses do you have?” she asked playfully but something in her chest was raising its ugly green head. 

“You are my first,” he admitted simply and Daenerys blushed seeing his honest and warm gaze. She was less embarrassed laying spread open in front of him. “And I am in no hurry to look for a replacement.”

“It’s good to hear,” she smiled shyly. 

Jon leaned down to kiss her gently. It was a sweet and soft kiss, full of intimate promise. 

“Let’s wash you and put you to bed. We still have to wake up early.”

“Why?” Daenerys grimaced. She was sure she could sleep two whole days. 

“My client wants to come and see the progress I have made on the Pillar and Stones.”

“It’s the worst name for the tombstone. Ever,” Dany giggled when Jon had sat her on the edge of the bath and opened the tap. 

“If not for the pillar and stones I would have not made a noise, you would not come, so…” Jon drawled playfully and Daenerys gasped.

“Pillar and Stones have brought us together!” she announced dramatically, and Jon laughed loudly.

“Aye, I guess you're right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it: something short, basically PWP - to sum up - not my thing. Although, I felt obliged to write it to prove that the phrase "pillar and stones" can be used in a more perverse (lol) way.  
> It was rather fun to write though and I hope you enjoyed reading it 😉


End file.
